totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Brick
Brick, described as The Cadet, is a contestant on Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage Brick was the last contestant introduced in episode one, as he had to run his way onto the train after it took off. He was later placed on Team Stowaways with Dakota, Dawn and Lightning. In episode two, Brick competed in the tightrope challenge with his team. He didn't care if Lightning and Cameron traded teams. When it came to the final challenge, Brick didn't want to compete in the challenge, instead he chose Dawn to compete instead. She later won the challenge, given Team Stowaways the first victory of the season. In episode three, Brick was excited to be in first class with his teammates. When it came to the boat rowing challenge, Brick's team made it to the other island where they'll be competing in the eating challenge. Brick offered to compete in the challenge with Scott and Staci, claiming that he has eaten worst foods in the past. Eventually, he won the challenge with ease, earning him an immunity ticket for the season. In episode four, Brick was suspicious about the killer being Anne Maria, but he didn't care. After Sam went missing, he, Dawn, Jo and Scott tied up Anne Maria to the door, accusing her as the killer, regardless if she wasn't, but he found out that Scott was the killer, so before Scott escaped, him and Dawn took him down, giving them another win for Team Stowaways. In episode five, Brick agreed with calling the first class lobby "Team Stowaways' lobby", as they were the only team to be in there. When the team, minus Dawn, were climbing the mountain, Dakota told Brick and Cameron about eliminating Dawn, but Brick didn't agree, saying that Dawn helped the team win past challenge. When they reached the top, Dawn was already there. Before Chris started the sledding challenge, Brick, Dawn, Dakota and Cameron stole Chris' helicopter and raced down to the bottom of the hill, but they crash-landing since Dawn didn't know how to land a plane, but they ended up winning the challenge, earning them their fourth win. In episode six, Brick decided to switch teams with Mike, as Mike wanted to lose on the Stowaways and Brick wanted to be with Lightning. In the dog-sleigh challenge, Brick and Lightning was the "dogs" as Anne Maria and Scott were the guiders. However, they end up losing Scott in the challenge, but Anne Maria guided them to victory, giving Brick his fifth win in a row. In episode seven, Brick was one of the first people eliminated from the Awake-A-Thon, as he tied to talk to Anne Maria, but she knocked him out. Later, his team won the challenge, giving Brick his sixth win in the row, the longest winning streak in the season. In episode eight, we was excited to have Sam on his team, giving the number's advantage to his team. Later, he helped his team go down the hill, but he was nervous for his teammates Anne Maria, Sam and Lightning, as the three of them fell of the cliff, injury themselves. In episode nine, he and Scott continued the challenge, winning the challenge for their team, but he found out that Anne Maria was removed from the game, which upsets him. In episode ten, he was excited to see Zoey and B back in the game, but was shocked when Zoey was placed on his team. He continued onwards in the challenge, but when he made it onto Area 51, he joined Leshawna's alliance with B and Sam, saying that if the Collectors lose, Scott would go home. But, he wasn't able to find an alien artifact as the soldiers hunted down the contestants and Team Stowaways won the challenge. In the elimination ceremony, Brick voted for Scott, but even before the final ticket was given out, Sam quit the game, breaking out of the alliance and shocking Brick. In episode eleven, Brick helped Lightning roll the dice in the poker/coin challenge. After a few rolls, Brick and Lightning weren't winning the challenge, but they got lucky after both Leshawna and Dakota fell through the board, winning them the challenge, giving Brick his eight win in the series. In episode twelve, Brick was extremely excited to go to Hollywood, saying that it'll help him get popular. Later, him and his team were struggling with trying to get the star out, but he went to the nearest store to buy a pipe, which later got Lady Gaga's star out of the sidewalk. But, that wasn't enough to win the challenge as the Stowaways out beat them. Later, at the elimination ceremony, Brick voted off Scott, but Scott stole Brick's immunity ticket, saving him from elimination, but eliminating Brick. He was pushed off the train with Kesha, who later threw up on him. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Team Collectors Category:Team Stowaways